


Crybaby

by lemonysniicket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, I have a lowkey Black brother obsession, M/M, Regulus Black really needs a hug, Shitty parents are shitty, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysniicket/pseuds/lemonysniicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Based off songs from Melanie Martinez's album Cry Baby ]<br/>The Black family is broken. Dead. Dreary. Dark. Hateful. Nightmare inducing. It's hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> This story is gonna be a little wonky, so bear with me! I'll be taking little snippets of each song and putting them in the story. I also recommend that to really understand the story, you listen to the songs mentioned. Enjoy! Very angsty.

_"Mom, please wake up, Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis"_

Sirius had originally just planned to have a day out with his friends, just them being normal 12 year old wizards. Their father wasn't home and their mother was asleep, so why not? But as Sirius looked at Regulus, thin and pale, with neat black hair and mysterious green eyes that rivaled his own stormy grey, he couldn't bear to leave him there. So now here he was, Regulus and Remus to his right and James and Peter to his left as they ventured towards Knockturn Alley. "Y-You know, we shouldn't really go there..." Peter murmured, even though they were already venturing into the alley. Remus piped up, "Peter is right, Sirius. It's dangerous. If not for us, then for Regulus. He's only eleven!" Sirius looked toward his brother with a smirk and a sharp look, and Regulus, intelligent, mysterious, clever little Regulus shrugged and replied, "I'll be fine." As they entered a store filled with various little jars of Merlin knows what, Sirius and James ran to go check out something labeled "Cannabis." Remus' eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "You really shouldn't....." But no, it was too late. Smoke trailed out of the two teens' mouths as they laughed loudly. "Oh, this is great~!!!" The others shook their heads. They had a bad feeling about this.

After that little thing, the six walked out of the store, Regulus' thin form shuddering in the bitter December cold. "Hey, Siri, isn't that your...."

"Oh no."

Because there, pressing some woman with beautiful long blonde hair and creamy white skin against a wall and running his hands up his shirt while roughly kissing her neck, all they can do his hide against a wall while Sirius covers Regulus' mouth because he's sobbing and so is Sirius but poor Regulus is shaking and clinging to Remus and Sirius and they all feel so terrible because their best friend and his eleven year old brother just saw their father with a prostitute for fucks sake, and all the rest of the Marauders can do his hug the two.

 

_"No one ever listens, this wall paper glistens, don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen."_

Screaming. That's all that Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix can hear. Loud screams of anger, of pain even. Narcissa is sobbing in a corner and being comforted by a very teary Andromeda, Bella is just sitting there on Sirius' bed, face blank and emotionless, grey eyes filled with unshed tears. Sirius is tightly holding Regulus, stroking his hair as the brunette weeps softly. Glass shattered and they all collectively cringed. Silence. A door opening and then slamming shut. They were all crying now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to favourite, kudos, and comment!!


End file.
